The Land of Isis
by sarabi124
Summary: As Sly Cooper wakes up from his battle with Le Paradox, he finds himself trapped in ancient Egypt without his friends. In a struggle to get back to Paris, Sly learns an important fact about his family history that will change his life and the lives of the Cooper Clan for all time. Take place immediately after the events of Sly 4!
1. A Secret Ending

**I decided to dabble in a fan fiction of my FAVORITE video game series ever. I have to tell you, I'm super excited about this idea I had, and hope everyone else enjoys it as much as I do. Please, feel free to R &R or PM me with any questions. Thanks, and enjoy, The Land of Isis.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not Sucker Punch, or Sanzaru, or Sony, therefore I do not own Sly Cooper or any other characters from this amazing franchise.**

* * *

Sunrise.

It was the first thing I noticed when I started to come to, the sunrise on the horizon beating down on my fur as I slowly woke up. The heat of the sun above and the sand beneath me only added to my confusion. Where was I?

The events of the past few moments suddenly flooded into my brain as I began to remember what had happened to me. I had beaten that stinky cretin Le Paradox and restored the Cooper name to its former glory. Everything was finally looking up. Then, in a moment of grace, I decided to let Le Paradox live in jail rather than die on his time traveling blimp; perhaps it was a moment of weakness, because seconds later he ripped my paraglider of my back and left me to die instead!

I glanced down to Paris below and realized that this was the moment I was going to die. I sat down on the burning structure of the blimp, head in my hands, as I thought of the people I cared about. No doubt Bentley, Murray and Carmelita were somewhere in the city below, staring up at what was happening. I hated the fact that I had let them down. Bentley offered me the chance to escape with them, but my pride got in my way once again as I was determined to defeat Le Paradox. Of course, the skunk was defeated, but at what cost? Was it worth my own life?

In a brief moment of clarity, my mind focused on Carmelita. No doubt our mixed up relationship needed some work, but now we would never get the chance. Even when I thought my life as a thief was over, and we could finally be together, my lies got in the way. It's funny how I always thought of her in these near death experiences. Guess this one is really the end though. There was no way this blimp was going to survive a crash, and a jump without a paraglider was far too risky.

With one final look at Paris below, I said my silent goodbyes. I closed my eyes and prepared for the inevitable crash. But instead of crashing, the blimp was gaining altitude, as well as speed. I opened my eyes to find that I was surrounded by a bright blue swirling energy. I wasn't dying; I was hurtling through the time vortex! But who knows where or when I would end up?

As I came out of my memories, I opened my eyes slowly to see a sunrise burning in the sky, outlined by my cane in the sand. I grabbed my cane cautiously and decided to look around to get some sort of clue as to where I was. Standing amidst the debris of the fallen blimp, I glanced around the desert I had landed in. There, right before me, sat a handful of pyramids and a large sphinx. So, ancient Egypt was my destination? This should be interesting.

* * *

 **This chapter is short, but it's setting up for what lies ahead. More to come soon! Thanks, and God bless =]]**


	2. Panic to Plan

**Double upload because I'm awesome, and I wanted to give more of just a recap of the secret ending. Again, I'm really in love with the idea I have for this story, so I hope everyone else enjoys it!** **Please, feel free to R &R or PM me with any questions. Thanks, and enjoy, The Land of Isis.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not Sucker Punch, or Sanzaru, or Sony, therefore I do not own Sly Cooper or any other characters from this amazing franchise.**

* * *

On any other day, I'd be freaking out about the fact that I was stuck in ancient Egypt on my own. However, the time traveling events that my gang and I dealt with over the past few months really prepared me for the problem at hand. After all, I had already traveled to feudal Japan, the American old west, the prehistoric ice age, medieval England and ancient Arabia. Ancient Egypt shouldn't be a problem. Of course, this time I was without a time machine, my gang, and the woman I loved, so that put a downer on things.

First things first, I needed to find a safe house. Locating a central hideout was how Bentley, Murray and I started off every mission in a new location, and it gave me a little peace of mind to have some sort of plan. I headed off into the desert towards the looming pyramids, hoping to find a form of civilization. As I grew closer to the pyramids, I noticed a small town just beyond them. On the edge of that town, there seemed to be a little abandoned shop. What was once probably an area that held supplies for the workers who built the pyramids, this small shack now stood empty and further away from the city. The perfect safe house.

I ran to the supply shop as fast as my legs would take me, careful not to alert anyone who may have been nearby. Upon approaching the shop I noticed that the windows and door had already been boarded up, with a sign in front warning people to keep out. I cautiously climbed on top of the roof to find a small skylight. I approached the skylight silently, and peered inside. As I suspected, no one was there, which only made me more curious as to why a 'keep out' sign was posted out front. I slipped inside the shop and decided to do a little recon before setting up this place as a safe house. As I walked around, I realized why no one was supposed to be in here; piles of tools and supplies were precariously perched in corners of the building. For anyone else, this could have been a serious hazard, but as a master thief, I didn't mind at all.

However, as I surveyed my surroundings, it hit me just how alone I was. Even though I had gone on jobs and pulled heists primarily on my own, I always knew that I had Murray and Bentley to back me up. And when my two best friends started working more proactively in the field, we almost never accomplished jobs completely by ourselves. Even with our simplest plans, Murray was always in the van and Bentley was always in my ear. But now, they were thousands of years away. For the first time in my life, I was one hundred percent on my own, and I wasn't sure if I knew how to manage.

A sudden feeling of panic washed over me as I realized I was lost. My legs gave out from under me and I fell to the floor, my mind swimming with anxiety. Regardless of the fact that our trio is known as the "Cooper Gang", never have I ever thought of working solo. I've known almost my entire life that no matter how bad our situation seemed, Bentley would always figure out a plan, and Murray would always be strong enough to get us out of it. Now, our trio was reduced to one, lonely member. My body started shaking and my head continued to spin and the panic attack grew. I had never experienced this much doubt in myself, and the sensation terrified me. My world was gone. How was I supposed to escape without my gang... without my friends?

Of course, my mind landed once again on Carmelita. What was I going to do if I could never see her again? I had gone into that battle with Le Paradox fairly confident that I was coming out of it. We left each other on that blimp with a broken "I love you" and a lost "goodbye". Our relationship was always complicated – we knew that – but the thought of never being able to work it out and take a faithful step forward grabbed my heart and shattered it. It's funny; when I thought I was going to die on that blimp, I had come to terms with the fact that I wasn't going to see her again. I knew that she would be hurt, but Carmelita is the strongest girl I've ever met, and she would have managed. There was a sense of closure that I felt with my impending doom. However, separation was a lot worse; it's the idea of myself living without her that kills me.

My panic attack began to subside as I slowly gained control of my thoughts and emotions. However, no power on earth could have prevented the tears in my eyes from falling. Strangely, I wondered what my father would think of me if he saw the mess I was in. With my world torn out from under me, would he have been sympathetic? Or would he have been disappointed in how quickly I broke down? One thing I knew for sure, my dad would have never let me give up.

I sat up with determination and wiped the last tears from my eyes. I was going to get out of this; I just needed a plan.

* * *

First, I started with pacing to see if it would help me think clearly. It didn't. Then, I started climbing on the various tools and supplies in the crowded shop, which helped a little, but I was still drawing a blank. Figuring out a plan was much harder than I imagined. How did Bentley do it so quickly and with such ease?

Obviously I didn't have the know how to build my own functioning time machine, which meant that Bentley and Murray needed to get our time traveling team van to ancient Egypt as soon as possible. In order for that to happen, they needed to know where and when in history I was located. That way, they could "find" an artifact from this era, use it in the time machine, come here, and take me back to Paris. The only problem was finding a way to let them know where I was.

The easiest solution I could come up with was leaving some sort of message somewhere in this area and praying that they would find it in the future. The biggest problem however, was leaving said message in a place where I knew they would see it. Then, out of the blue, the answer to my problem smacked me across the face. It was so obvious; I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier!

The Thievius Raccoonus!

As a guide for master thieves and a chronicling of Cooper adventures, the Thievius Raccoonus was the perfect artifact in which to leave my S.O.S. message. Given the fact that Bentley was the current keeper of the great book, I was certain the message would get to him. And the best part of all? I happened to know of the original keeper of the Thievius Raccoonus, someone who lived in ancient Egypt. Adrenaline started pulsing through my body as my objective became very clear to me.

I needed to find Slytunkhamen Cooper.

* * *

 **Alright, the bit that comes next is probably my favorite, so stay tuned! Thanks, and God bless =]]**


	3. Egyptian Allies

**So this chapter is my favorite so far, because it has a few original characters! I'm super excited for you to read it.** **Please, feel free to R &R or PM me with any questions. Thanks, and enjoy, The Land of Isis.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not Sucker Punch, or Sanzaru, or Sony, therefore I do not own Sly Cooper or any other characters from this amazing franchise.**

* * *

The shadows of night fell on the Egyptian desert and provided the perfect environment for a master thief. Not only did it provide cover for myself, but also it would've potentially provided cover for Slytunkhamen, making it the optimal moment to search for him. I grabbed my cane and adjusted my mask before silently slipping out of the safe house. With a fresh determination, I quickly made my way towards the Egyptian village.

The town was bigger than I expected, but, as I predicted, almost no one was out in the middle of the night. The few people that were wandering around were easy enough to avoid and didn't worry me. As I weaved my way through the narrow streets, a dull pain in my stomach grew stronger. I then realized that I was starving, and desperately needed to find something to eat. Obviously, I couldn't work on an empty stomach (god, I sound like Murray). Within a few minutes, I located a small bakery in the center of town that looked closed for the day. Luckily, for a thief like me, the normal operating hours never seem to apply. I quietly slipped in through the back door to find something to eat.

I spotted a shelf stocked with fresh loaves of bread in the corner. I crept up to it, careful to avoid any employees that may have been lingering in the bakery. As I reached out for a loaf, I looked down to see a young raccoon doing the same thing. He looked at me with fear, grabbed a loaf of bread, and sprinted out the door. I'm not sure why, but I felt compelled to follow him. I snatched some bread for myself and followed the kid as fast as I could.

"Wait!" I shouted as I exited the bakery. The little raccoon glanced back at me for a moment, but didn't slow down his fast pace. He turned a corner sharply, and as I followed him, he seemed to vanish. I stopped for a moment to look around, only to spot him running on the roof above me. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I quickly climbed up the roof and continued to follow him. The kid never faltered for an instant; he continued to run across the town rooftops and didn't stop until he reached a small house in what looked like a noticeably poor part of town. He didn't notice that I saw him slip inside the house, and, for whatever reason, I decided to still follow him.

I reached the house within a matter of seconds and knocked on the front door. To my surprise, someone answered it almost immediately, but it wasn't the small raccoon. Instead, a raccoon slightly older than I was met my gaze. I looked down to see the little boy I had just chased hiding behind the older raccoon.

"Can we help you?" the raccoon asked.

"Yeah, um..." I hadn't thought at all of what I was going to say. I had absolutely no reason to chase the kid, let alone come to his house and knock on his door in the middle of the night. For whatever reason, I just felt a connection with these ancient Egyptian raccoons.

"He caught me dad," the young raccoon said, "He saw me in the bakery."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you have a problem with my young Chisisi taking a little bread for himself, I suggest you take it up with the pharaoh."

The man began to close the door as my brain was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wait!" I said quickly. I stuck my hand out and caught the door before it closed. "I'm not here to reprimand your son. I was in the bakery stealing bread too."

"Well in that case," Chisisi's father sighed, "come in here. It's not safe to talk in the open."

* * *

"Introductions first. My name is Akil, and these are my children. You've already met my son, Chisisi," Chisisi glanced at me and waved sheepishly. "And over here is my daughter, Sagira." A young, female raccoon walked carefully into the room and waved. Akil looked at me sharply and asked, "Now, who are you?"

I wasn't entirely sure how to explain myself. It was one thing when I was traveling back to meet my ancestors; I was related to them! Time travel is an easier pill to swallow when you're meeting family. Still, I felt some sort of connection with this family of raccoons. Perhaps they were Coopers.

"My name is Sly Cooper," I stated, "and I'm not from here."

"Obviously" Sagira retorted.

"Sagira, quiet." Akil reprimanded. "Then where are you from Sly?"

"See, that's where this gets difficult. I'm from the future, the year 2013 to be exact." I glanced into Akil's eyes to try to read his expression. He didn't necessarily seem shocked, but I could tell he didn't believe me. I tried to fix the situation before it got too out of hand. "I can explain..."

"No need." Akil interrupted. He stood there silently for a moment, trying to piece together the words I was saying. He was a calculated man, and just from his posture you could tell he was intelligent, someone that deserved reverence. As the silence grew longer, I decided to break it with a question I had had for a while.

"Why was your son stealing bread?" I asked.

"The new pharaoh is awful," complained Sagira. "He wants all the finest clothing, jewelry, food, and anything else you can think of only for himself. He doesn't care for the common citizen."

"All I did was steal a little bread so we could eat," Chisisi chimed in. "I doubt that's a crime."

"You're right, it's not." I said simply, "Trust me when I say that theft isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, it's the only way to do what's right." With these words, Akil looked up to me slowly. I wasn't sure if he thought what I said was wrong or not, but it definitely impacted him in some way. He stared at me for a moment, took a deep breath, and seemed to finally relax.

"Okay Sly, for this moment I've decided to trust you. Now please, explain everything." And I did. I launched into the story of who I was, how I was a thief by trade, but I came from a lengthy lineage of maser thieves. I never stole from the common man, but rather from those who were corrupt themselves. Without going into a ton of detail, I explained how a very evil skunk thought it would be wise to screw with my family history, and with the invention of two separate time machines we battled throughout the course of time. When the war had settled between just the two of us, fate decided that I would end up here, and the only way for me to get back was to...

"Which reminds me, do you know a Slytunkhamen Cooper?" I asked. Akil looked genuinely confused by my question, and he seemed to laugh slightly at my ancestor's name.

"No Sly. I know every person in this area, and there is no Slytunkhamen here," Akil stated. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I felt another wave of panic start to wash over me as my only escape failed before I even really started. My paws began to shake heavily, and my vision suddenly blurred. Surprisingly, Sagira was the one who rushed to my side to assist me. She led me to their kitchen area, sat me down and gave me a glass of water. I couldn't help but be grateful, even though my body was forbidding me from physically saying thank you.

After a few minutes, my mind began to calm down and my heart stopped racing. I still felt the overwhelming weight of my inevitable fate crushing my shoulders, but I calmed down enough to allow my head to clear. When Akil noticed that I seemed slightly back to normal, he cautiously approached me.

"I see that you feel trapped here and you wish to return home to the ones you love," he stated. I couldn't reply, so I simply nodded in agreement. "I can also see that you have a good heart, and care about doing the right thing, regardless of your thieving nature. Therefore, I propose a deal." My ears perked up and I raised my head to meet his gaze.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"There is another village nearby, a few days walk from here. Perhaps your Slytunkhamen resides in this town," Akil mused. My heart suddenly felt less heavy and my mind became fully clear. I hadn't lost hope yet; I wasn't trapped.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "I can go there right away! Where is it?"

"Not so fast Sly," Akil said. "The way can be treacherous for one who has not crossed it before. But I am willing to take you there if you help us first."

"Of course, anything you need, I'd be happy to help."

"We need you to take down this pharaoh who is ruining our community." I paused for a moment. While I agreed that this corrupt ruler should probably be brought down, I had no right to meddle in the lives of these people. When Le Paradox and his goons were after my family, they were altering Cooper history, and I was restoring it. For all I knew, this pharaoh was meant to be here, no matter how awful he was. What would happen if I removed him from is throne?

Then again, I had never shied away from doing the right thing, and it was obvious that this man did not deserve to be in charge. What kind of monarch starves and depletes their citizens? Anyone who thought they deserved the world just because they were in a position of leadership needed to be brought down. Plus, if I successfully dethroned this pharaoh, I would have an opportunity to locate Slytunkhamen, leave a message in the Thievius Raccoonus and get home. I had made my decision.

"Akil, you have a deal. I'll stop this pharaoh from terrorizing your community, and then you'll take me to the neighboring village."

"Excellent! If I were you, then I would get some rest before tomorrow. You're going to be very busy, right?"

"Yes sir," I replied. I got up and started to walk towards the door when Chisisi stopped me.

"Where are you going?" the young raccoon asked.

"I was heading back to my safe house so I could rest for tomorrow," I responded.

"Nonsense," Sagira chimed, "you can stay here with us."

"Yeah! You can stay in my room!" Chisisi exclaimed. "Is that okay dad?"

"Of course Sly can stay with us," Akil stated. I nodded my head in thanks as Chisisi excitedly led me to his small room. There wasn't much in his room; a small mat that served as his bed lied in the corner, and an even smaller desk stood next to it. What were impressive, however, were the decorations. Hieroglyphic drawings covered the walls and a mass amount of scrolls were scattered throughout the room.

"I know there's not much room," Chisisi murmured, "but I'll take the floor if you want the bed."

"You don't have to do that," I replied. I absentmindedly walked towards a stack of scrolls. "What are all these scrolls for?" I asked while unrolling one.

"Oh, my dad is a scholar. He thinks it's really important for my sister and I to learn as much as we can as kids. He also heard rumors of some sort of, what did he call it, a library near Alexandria and he's hoping to get something of his own in there."

"Did he write all of these?" I asked.

"Sure did! He's really into religious stories and gathering information on the gods. He claims to have had an encounter with Isis herself!"

"Isis?" Where I came from, Isis was a very bad thing.

"Yeah, the goddess of magic," Chisisi explained as I breathed a sigh of relief. "She's the wife of Osiris and mother to Horus. She's a pretty big deal around here."

"And Akil says he saw her once?"

"Sure does. He says she appeared to him after my mother died and assured him that my mom was under the care of Osiris. She also provided my dad with great wisdom and knowledge, or so he says."

"What, do you not believe him?" I asked playfully.

"I don't think the gods appear just to give a mortal some comfort. You have to be pretty extraordinary for a deity to talk to you." Chisisi said with a shrug. He made his way over to his bed as I continued to look through the scrolls. "Do you want the bed?" he asked. "Or are you going to be up for a while?"

"You can sleep in your bed Chisisi, I don't mind." I replied. I also wanted to look at the scrolls just a little bit longer.

"Suit yourself. Goodnight Sly." Chisisi chimed before turning over and falling asleep soon afterwards. As I looked through the scrolls at the tales of the Egyptian gods and goddesses, I couldn't help but wonder if what Akil encountered was true.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks, and God bless =]]**


	4. The Young Raccoon

**I'm back! This chapter took me a little longer to write, but it's the longest one so far and I really like it.** **Please, feel free to R &R or PM me with any questions. Thanks, and enjoy, The Land of Isis.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not Sucker Punch, or Sanzaru, or Sony, therefore I do not own Sly Cooper or any other characters from this amazing franchise.**

* * *

Sunlight poured into my small room as day began to break. I rolled over, trying to stay asleep as long as I could. No doubt Bentley would be in any minute to actually wake me up before launching into whatever plans we had for the day. Maybe Murray was making breakfast; he really is a great cook.

I slowly opened my eyes, half expecting to see the blue wallpaper of my room and the Eiffel tower out my window, before remembering I wasn't in Paris anymore. I took a deep breath and silently got myself up, careful not to wake Chisisi. Even though I would've preferred to sleep in a little longer, I decided that now was a good time to try to gather some reconnaissance information. After all, that's how all of Bentley's plans began, so I figured recon was a good place to start. I've never been a fan of sneaking around in the daylight; heists are always easiest to pull under the cover of night. But I needed to find out what was happening as soon as possible, which meant pulling a recon mission during the day. I grabbed my cane and tip toed out of Akil's house. Careful to avoid any wandering eyes from villagers who may have been nearby, I made my way to the rooftop; from there, I could navigate my way from roof to roof throughout the city until I reached my destination.

As I jumped from one rooftop to the next, I realized I wasn't entirely sure where I was going. I stopped for a moment to take in the view of the city beneath me. It was clear that the area I was in was very poor, and therefore full of common citizens who were forced into worse conditions due to the selfish pharaoh. I looked towards the more lavish area of the city where an enormous palace stood. Whoever this pharaoh was, I was certain that was his home. I was about to make my way there when a voice stopped me.

"His base isn't over there Sly." I turned around to see Chisisi idly standing on the top of the building next door. He comfortably executed a perfect forward flip to reach the top of my building and walked towards me. I had to admit, I was impressed by the young raccoon.

"Chisisi, what are you doing here?" I asked with concern. The last thing I needed was for him to get caught or hurt. "You should be at home with your family."

"Come on Sly, I've been sneaking around this village basically my whole life. I know where everything is. Please let me come with you. I can help!" Chisisi pleaded. I looked the small raccoon over. He was a teenager, probably sixteen or seventeen. He may have been rather lanky, but he seemed to be very fit. He was agile and strong; he looked a lot like I did when I was his age. I could see it in his eyes how much he wanted to help out, and if what he said was true, I could have use someone who knew the area.

"Okay Chisisi, I'll let you tag along. But the minute there's any immediate danger, I want you to let me handle it, okay?"

"Okay, that's fine. As I was saying, his base isn't over there," he said while pointing to the rich area of the village.

"What do you mean? Whose base?" I asked.

"Runihura's of course," he casually replied, "the pharaoh who's ruining our lives."

"You're saying that the man who thinks he owns the world doesn't live in the richest part of town?" I questioned.

"Oh, he lives there, sure. But that's not where his secret base is," Chisisi stated. At this point I wasn't sure if he was being legitimate, or if he was trying to sound impressive. Either way, I decided to listen to him.

"Explain," I simply stated.

"Alright, but let's go somewhere safer. No offense, but people can still see us on the rooftops." I glanced down to see a handful of people looking at as. Great, I couldn't have people see me; with my bright blue sweater and hat, it was obvious that I didn't belong here.

"I know where we can go," I said. "Just be sure to keep up." I took off in a sprint towards the only location, outside of Akil's house, that I knew was safe. As we reached the small supply shack that I had found the day prior, I turned around. To my surprise and delight, Chisisi was right behind me. I warned him to be careful as we quietly slipped inside my original safe house.

"We can talk here," I said. "Now what did you mean by secret base?" But I could tell that Chisisi was distracted by all the seemingly dangerous supplies surrounding him.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"You mean you don't know?" I questioned.

"No, my father doesn't really approve of my sneaking around the city. I try not to venture too far away," he stated.

"Well, I believe this was a supply area when the pyramids were being built, but has since then been shut down upon completion of the pyramids," I said (god, now I sound like Bentley).

"And what, you just stumbled across this place when you got here?" Chisisi asked.

"I crashed not too far from here, so this was the first secure location I found," I replied. Chisisi's eyes lit up at the mention of a crash. I never had explained to him exactly how I got here.

"Can you show me?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll show you where I crashed if you tell me more about this pharaoh. What was his name again?" I asked.

"Runihura," Chisisi answered while wandering around the small shack.

"Right, tell me about Runihura," I prompted.

"Alright, so, our 'pharaoh' Runihura came to power a few years ago after Pharaoh Khalid died, may he rest in peace. Khalid got really sick one day and he didn't have any sons to take his place. So he turned to his eldest daughter, Habibah, to pick a husband who would then become the next pharaoh. Rumor was that she was gonna pick my dad, but at the last minute, some stranger shows up claiming that he was sent from Set to rule us. He showed us a was-sceptre, which is a huge symbol of power and told us that Set gave him that as proof that he was worthy. Khalid was skeptical, but his daughter ended up choosing Runihura, even though she didn't seem too happy about it. Khalid died a few days later, and was buried in a tomb within one of the pyramids. Then, about a week after that, Habibah went missing, leaving Runihura the throne all to himself."

My mind was racing with this new information. I wasn't just dealing with crazy criminals anymore; I was dealing with gods and goddesses and people who were legitimately in positions of power. Even if this Runihura character was lying about his claim to royalty, which at this point seemed very likely, he was still chosen to be pharaoh. Plus, it didn't help that I knew next to nothing about the Egyptian deities, and it looked like they were going to play a pretty big role in this job.

"Sly? You okay?" Chisisi asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure everything out," I replied. "Few questions- who's Set?"

"Set is the god of chaos, war and storms. According to legend, he mutilated Osiris, his brother and the god of the dead, before Isis was able to bring him back to life. Set is super powerful, although we don't worship him in particular. My father is a big follower of Isis, obviously."

"Yeah, obviously... okay, second question. You mentioned that Runihura had a base. Where is it? And what is his plan?"

"Runihura is constantly visiting the pyramids; he spends more time there than at his palace! People say it's because he's still mourning Khalid, but I don't buy it. I'm not sure what he does in there all day, but as far as a plan goes, he's pretty much been ruining all our lives. He's not providing any extra building materials for our houses, claiming that they're needed for the pyramids, which means our homes are slowly falling apart. Our food is being rationed because a portion of the food is being taken to the pyramids so that 'Khalid may be satisfied in the life after this', whatever that means. "

"Has anyone tried to challenge him yet? Like, is anyone fighting against this?" I asked.

"Every time someone tries to stop Runihura from destroying our lives, he shows us his was-sceptre and says that he is ruling under command of Set," Chisisi explained.

"So, if the was-sceptre wasn't in the picture..."

"He wouldn't have any reason to be pharaoh, and he wouldn't have any proof that Set is there to back him up!" Chisisi exclaimed, finishing my thought for me. I couldn't help but smile as a plan began to formulate in my head. The way out of this was by pulling a heist; finally, something here I'm comfortable with. I just needed to find a way into the pyramids to steal the was-sceptre from Runihura.

"Chisisi, do you know a way into the pyramids?" I asked.

"No, not really. I know that they're supposed to be heavily guarded, but I haven't really poked around the pyramids before. They kind of creep me out," Chisisi told me.

"That's alright, we'll just need to do a little recon to see if we can find a way inside. Probably better to do that at night though," I said. The two of us stood in silence for a moment, somewhat awkwardly as neither of us knew what to do next. Chisisi finally broke the silence.

"How about that crash site?" he asked shyly.

"Sure," I said while chuckling, "follow me."

* * *

My eyes scanned the debris of the fallen blimp, the events of the last 24 hours running through my mind. Chisisi wandered around the desert, picking up various pieces of machinery and trying to figure out what they were. I kept hoping he wouldn't ask me, because I didn't have a clue what any of this stuff did. After a few minutes, Chisisi made his way back to where I was standing.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"Well, remember last night when I told you about that skunk who was trying to wipe out my family history?"

"Yeah... Le Paradox, right?"

"Right, Le Paradox. This is his time machine, in pieces of course, but this is it," I said while staring out at the scattered blimp parts across the desert. "We fought on top of this blimp as it was about to crash into 2013 Paris, but instead it crashed here."

"So what happened to him?" Chisisi asked.

"He stole my paraglider off my back and jumped off the blimp. Of course, seconds later, he hit a plane and fell to the Paris rivers below, but he left me stranded on a flaming blimp to die." I meandered towards a large part of the blimp wreckage, climbed on top of it and sat down along the edge. Chisisi followed me without hesitation. We sat there in silence for a few minutes as my mind continued to wander. I couldn't help but wonder what my gang was up to in 2013. Did they continue without me? Or are they still looking?

"Are you okay?" Chisisi asked, breaking me out of my memories. I turned to look at they small raccoon. It was crazy how much he reminded me of myself when I was younger.

"I'm okay Chisisi, I just miss my home." I said, turning my head to look at the pyramids.

"What's your home like?" Chisisi asked sheepishly.

"My home? I've always called Paris my home, even though I've lived in areas all over the world. I've pulled heists across the globe, and for each job, that location becomes my home for a small amount of time. I guess, my home is wherever my team is, and right now they're in the year 2013." I didn't know why, but I found it easy to open up to Chisisi; it was like talking to a brother.

"Anyway," I continued, "I have to find my ancestor, Slytunkhamen Cooper. He created this book, called the Thievius Raccoonus, which holds all the Cooper tricks of the trade to become a master thief. And my friends have this book in 2013, so if I find the book..."

"You can leave a message so they can get you," Chisisi finished. I had to admit; he was a smart kid, and he had real potential to be a great thief. He was going to be extremely valuable to me if I wanted to successfully take down Runihura. I wanted to go explore the pyramids right then, but I knew that it would've been to risky, especially for Chisisi. Even though I've only known Akil and his family for less than a day, it felt as if I'd known them my whole life.

"You're a smart kid Chisisi," I told the young raccoon.

"Thanks Sly, but my sister is the smart one. She's almost as clever as my dad."

"Either way, you're going to be a big help to me for this job. With my gang living thousands of years in the future, I need some people I can count on. Are you in?" I asked. Chisisi's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Absolutely! I'll do whatever I can to help you!" Chisisi exclaimed. He sprang up, ran over to my side and gave me a hug. I was confused and stiff at first, but I eventually hugged the kid back. It felt good to be someone that others could look up to. I never had the opportunity to be a mentor, and I lost the chance to be mentored by my father when I was just a kid. From then on out, I learned what I had to on my own, with a little help from my team and the Thievius Raccoonus here and there. The chance to pass on my knowledge to someone else was a daunting task, but I was very excited for the challenge.

"Thank you Sly," Chisisi said.

"You're welcome Chisisi," I replied.

* * *

We decided that waiting until nightfall was the best opportunity to try to sneak into the pyramids. We made our way back towards Akil's house to wait, only to find a small crowd gathering outside of his house. Chisisi ran to find his father, while I snuck around to the back of the house, careful to avoid the crowd. I slipped in through the window in Chisisi's room at the same time Chisisi was opening the front door. I looked around the small house, trying to locate Akil, and found him in Sagira's room, which was surprisingly empty. Akil looked broken; he was frantically rubbing tears from his eyes while pacing in circles around his daughter's room. I stood in the doorway of Sagira's room for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened. Chisisi seemed to realize what was wrong and rushed to his father's side, muttering, "Did they take her?" under his breath repeatedly. Akil slowly nodded and Chisisi broke down into tears.

"What happened to Sagira?" I asked tentatively.

"They've taken her!" Chisisi screamed. "They've taken my sister!"

"Who has taken her? Where?" I demanded. Akil slowly looked into my eyes and I could see his defeat. Whatever had happened, he believed there was no way to fix it.

"Runihura. He's taken Sagira to the palace."

* * *

 **So much crazy stuff is about to happen! Hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks, and God bless =]]**


End file.
